


I Found

by AfflecksCanary



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/pseuds/AfflecksCanary
Summary: On the night of his transformation, Adam lost everything including his Belle





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> So I was listening to 'I Found' by Amber Run, 'Evermore' by Dan Stevens, and 'If I Can't Love Her' by Terrence Mann
> 
> (LISTEN TO THEM)

The night sky, filled with its shades of blue, did nothing to distract him from his torment. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't live. She was gone and so was his hope, his servants' hope of breaking the curse. Tears were in his eyes as Cogsworth asked for help against the villagers who were now storming the castle. But what was the point? Belle was gone and she was never coming back.  
What was the point of living at all? The only thing that would heal his tormented heart would be to fling himself off of the turret on which he sat. 

He slowly moved towards the edge. He could jump, he wouldn't feel a thing. It would stop this pain that he felt, this torment. He closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating this decision. If he did this, he would never see Belle again and he had promised himself that he would wait for her forever....

He sat like that for several moments before he heard footsteps behind him. His heart leapt for a brief moment in hopes that it was Belle, returning to him, though he soon realized that the sound was too heavy to be the delicate Belle. He casually looked over his shoulder slightly to see a black haired and green eyed man in a red coat; the man laughed cruelly before saying, "Hello, Beast. I'm Gaston. Belle sent me."  
Adam's heart shattered completely in that moment; Belle really had hated him and he'd been too blinded by love to see it. He thought that she had honestly cared for him when she'd actually despised him so much that she wanted him dead.

His pain filled blue eyes turned back towards the night sky, taking it in, before a shot rang through the air and collided with his back. He roared in pain as he fell off of the turret. He winced as he grabbed onto the tower roof as he fell. His grip was slipping before he heard a familiar voice ring out through the air. His head jerked up, anxious to see her again. "Belle?" He asked incredulously.  
His eyes met hers from across the distance, and he yelled, "Belle! You came back!", as they stared at each other beseechingly.

She nodded furiously, her brown hair flying. "I tried to stop them!" She yelled towards him.  
His heart fluttered upon hearing her words for they signified that she hadn't wanted him dead, that she may still yet care for him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts after a moment and replied, "Stay there! I'm coming."  
He was filled with a strength that he didn't know he had as he leapt across rooftops to get to her. He had to reach her, he had to tell her that he loved her. He had to tell her how much she meant to him.

He had landed on one of the many footbridges and was moving towards the balcony where Belle stood when, suddenly, he was hit from behind. He spun around to see Gaston holding a piece of one of the gargoyles, using it as a weapon. He quickly yanked the weapon out of the hunter's hand and threw it to the ground.

Adam's blue eyes were blazing as he lifted Gaston up, his paw wrapped around his throat. The hunter's face was full of panic and fear whereas the beastly prince's face was filled with anger and hatred towards this man who had tried to take his beloved Belle away from him.  
"Put me down, beast. Please, have mercy." The man whimpered out. Adam's eyes were icy and cold as he stared at the man. One squeeze of his paw and Gaston's neck would snap. He could end all of this now and the hunter would never bother Belle again...but....

Images briefly flashed in his mind of her, so beautiful and pure, so perfect...his darling Belle...no, she wasn't his. She was her own person and he was just the person who loved her...he was the man who loved her. 

He was the man who loved her, he thought to himself. He was no longer a creature who he hated, he was a man who had hope yet again.  
His eyes met Gaston's as he growled, "I am not a Beast." 

He dropped Gaston back onto the footbridge as he walked towards Belle, her brown eyes shining with pride. He climbed onto the balcony, blue eyes meeting brown eyes, both gazes full of love. She smiled slowly before suddenly her face was filled with horror. "No!" She cried as she jumped in front of Adam. A shot rang through the air yet again and Belle fell forward into his arms, bleeding. 

He spun his head towards where Gaston stood on the footbridge, his face full of shock at what Belle had done. He watched as the bridge, that the hunter stood on, began to collapse. 

He ripped his eyes away from the hunter and turned them to the girl who was dying in his arms.  
"Belle..." He whispered as he tightened his grip on her, the blood stain on her white underdress growing. She forced her eyes open and looked at him, her face full of love and admiration.

She smiled softly as she looked at him. "You came back." He whispered, tears filling his blue eyes.  
"Of course." She said, softly.  
Her small fingers were entangled in the fur on his arm, making him bittersweet. 

He closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. "Please don't leave me. Please" He begged softly. She was dying in his arms and he couldn't stop it. He stayed like that for what seemed like eternity when suddenly, he heard a weak whisper from the beauty. "I love you." She said, pain tearing it's way through her small frame. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as his vision went black.

~~~~~

He opened his eyes, searching for Belle. A muffled cry escaped him as he saw her; her beautiful brown eyes staring at the sky, blind and unseeing.  
"Belle....Belle." He said sadly as he placed a hand open her beautiful face. He briefly registered the fact that his hand was covered by skin instead of fur. She had saved him and he hadn't been able to save her....

~~~~~~~~

He was holding her in his arms, sobbing into her shoulder. She was gone...he couldn't love her. What was the purpose of living if he couldn't love her? 

His sobs were briefly interrupted when he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to see a woman....the woman from that faithful night, the woman who had ultimately led him to meet Belle. 

His face was filled with anger and sadness as he yelled, "Bring her back! You bring her back!"  
He pulled Belle's body closer as he whispered into her hair; "It should've been me." 

The woman, Agathe, sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't bring her back. I would but she made her choice. She loved you enough to give her life for you." 

Adam sighed as he ran his fingers through Belle's hair. "Let the world be done with me." He said, sadly.

~~~~~~~

He was still sitting with Belle when his servants arrived on the balcony, restored to their human forms as well. Their expressions changed from joy to horror as they looked upon the heartbreaking sight; the prince and his love, the beauty and the beast.

Mrs. Potts whispered something to Lumieré, making Adam look up. The footman slowly walked towards him. "My prince..." He said slowly as he moved to remove Belle from Adam's arms. 

Adam quickly realized what he was doing. "No...no, please no." He begged as Lumiere sadly moved Belle's lifeless form away from Adam's arms.

Adam crumbled into a heap on the ground. "It should have been me..." He whispered again, tears streaking his handsome face...

~~~~~~

Adam awoke with a start, his heart racing as he looked around the room madly, looking for Belle. He relaxed slightly when he saw her sleeping form beside him. He shook his head. Nightmares seemed to constantly haunt his dreams, and they always involved that faithful night. The night that he both lost and gained everything.  
Adam's eyes wandered onto the mirror in the corner of the room, which was lit up by the small rays of early morning sunshine falling through the window. He could see his reflection in the mirror; blond hair, the beginnings of a beard, and his blue eyes stared back at him.  
He sighed and laid his head back down on his cold pillow. The whole situation didn't add up to him. How had he managed to make Belle fall in love with him? He didn't deserve her, he knew. 

Then suddenly, he felt Belle stir beside him. His blue eyes instantly darted upon her, taking her in. He had been staring at her beauty for several moments before she awoke. Belle's eyes, still puffy from sleep, wandered onto Adam. "Hello, my Prince." She said softly. Adam's heart contracted at her words, he really didn't deserve this woman. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked as he shifted so she could curl up in the crook of his arm. Belle scooted closer, absorbing his warmth. "Fine, I suppose. Yourself?" She asked. Adam tensed slightly upon her words. He didn't want to worry her, after all, it was just a dream.  
"I...I slept fine." He said in a strained tone which Belle caught. "Adam?" She asked as she moved from her cozy little spot at his side so she could see his handsome face.  
He gazed back at her, tear filled blue eyes meeting brown ones. "Tell me." She said beseechingly. He sighed for he couldn't hide anything from her. 

"I had a nightmare," he painstakingly admitted, "about that night. I dreamed that...I lost you."  
Belle's expression was one of love as she met his eyes. "I will never leave you. I'm never out of sight." She said softly as she pressed her lips to his.

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her familiar shape. Belle had brought goodness to his life, she'd brought beauty to him in a time in which he had none. She had been the source of light in his darkness. 

"I love you." He said after a moment. She looked up at him, her face full of love.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!!
> 
> (You don't have to log in to leave kudos ;) )


End file.
